<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother nature by Carol2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129217">Mother nature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015'>Carol2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cramps, F/F, Friendship, The period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Therese gets her period and Carol and Dannie take care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird &amp; Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Dannie McElroy, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Therese Belivet/Dannie McElroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I had this idea and thought Why not write a short scene about it? So here it is.<br/>Also, in my country, this is a normal topic that both men and women talk about without any shame. I don't know if it's the same in other countries, so, just in case, sorry if you feel uncomfortable about this. Read at your own risk.<br/>Stay safe! Love you all😊😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Saturday, Carol and Therese were laying in bed, deeply asleep. Since it was almost May, they only slept with a t-shirt and panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was 7:17 am when Therese started to feel uncomfortable around her belly but didn't do anything to stop the feeling, thinking it must be because of the way she was sleeping. A few hours passed since Therese got back to sleep, profoundly. Unfortunately, mother nature called for the brunette. She had to pee. Still half asleep, she got up and went to the bathroom, trying not to bump with any furniture. Once she got there, she put down her panties and saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. She got her period. She always hated to have her period, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't need it! Life's a bitch. I don't see men's dick bleeding every fucking month! Why do we, women, have to go through this torture?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hated it. As she was finished, she changed her panties and put a pad on them, then, she went back to bed. It was then she noticed the disaster. The bed was covered in her blood and Carol was still deeply asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to change the bedsheets with her still sleeping?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brunette was thinking of some ideas to try to clean all the blood. Finally, she decided to wake up her lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, wake up." She said as she kissed Carol's lips. The older woman stirred and opened her eyes, slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Darling, it's early, what's wrong?" Asked the blonde, with a raspy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but I got my period and I stained the sheets." Said the brunette, embarrassed. Carol turned around and saw it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh honey, don't worry." Said Carol, kissing her lover's lips. Therese didn't meet her eyes, too embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Darling, these things happen, don't feel embarrassed." Said the older woman, getting up to hug her lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it hurt?" Asked Carol as she kissed Therese's head. It wasn't until she said it that she started to feel the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! It does hurt." exclaimed Therese. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol started to rub her stomach, trying to make her feel better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweetheart, go take a shower." Said Carol as she kissed her again on the mouth. "I'll change the sheets and make us breakfast." She said as she headed to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Therese was showered and heading to the kitchen. The smell of omelets and coffee hit her. Carol knew that, when Therese got her period, the younger woman tended to eat twice as she would normally eat. So, because of that, she made enough food to feed four people. She chuckled just tingling about it. Just as she was finishing, she heard Therese's footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It smells delicious in here." She said as she put her hands on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife's</span>
  </em>
  <span> waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope you're hungry. I made your favorite." Said as she turned around and kissed her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After you finish eating, you should take some painkillers for the cramps." Carol said as she put some along with a glass of water next to Therese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate having my period." She said, frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know darling, I don't think any woman enjoys having her period." She said giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see the point to having periods." Said Therese as she ate an omelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, straight people might need it." Said with a grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but at least, lesbians shouldn't have it. It's not like you can get me pregnant by fucking me." She said, clearly upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, if we could get pregnant by fucking each other… we would at least have a hundred children by now." She said laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you imagine?" She said laughing too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyways, getting a period sucks, but at least we know that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> get you pregnant. " She said with a sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If mother nature was a store, I would have returned the 'getting your period' pack a long time ago." At that, Carol laughed out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was now a few hours later and since it was Saturday, Carol had to go to work at the furniture store for a few hours. As Therese didn't have to work, she called Dannie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Belivet." Said Dannie through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Dan." Said the brunette as she still had some cramps.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fucking painkillers, they don't work!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thought Therese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Asked the young man concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got my period, and it's killing me." She said as she laid on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to come over?" Asked Dannie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, please?" Said the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes. Do you want me to bring something?" Asked the young man, knowing how Therese got during her period.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you bring some chocolate? Oh! And some chips too!" Exclaimed the younger woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy girl." Laughed Dannie. "I'll bring everything. Anything else?" Asked Dannie as he wrote everything he had to get on a paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, thanks, Dan!" Said Therese happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll be over in a bit." He said and hung up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been an hour since she called her friend. Dannie got everything Therese asked for. The younger woman was feeling more herself after the medicine started to work. Once Dannie arrived, he saw Therese watching some TV, so he went to the kitchen to put everything out of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me a hand, will you." Said Dannie, playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, my cramps still hurt a little." She said as she got up and walked to him. Then, out of nowhere, she started to tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Asked the younger man concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just cold." She said, wrapping her arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, go to the couch and grab the blanket near the pillow. I'll bring everything." He said as he hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therese went to the couch and wrapped herself with the blanket. A few moments later, Dannie appears with a bowl full of chips and the chocolate next to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the best Dan." She said as she grabbed the chocolate and the chips at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's nothing." He said with a smile. He watched as Therese ate the chocolate mixed with chips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how you can eat that." He said, upping a brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon!" She said laughing, throwing a pillow to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are your cramps? Still hurting?" Asked the young man, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They don't hurt, for now. The painkillers worked." Said Therese looking at him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad." He said as he squeezed Therese's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just, I hate it so much." She said, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are days that the cramps are so bad, that I can't even walk." She said frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can only imagine. But you know what? That makes a woman even stronger." He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Asked the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Men have no idea of what, you, women, go through, and still some of them think they're the best, the toughest, that the pain you experience with birth or period is nothing… But I tell you, they wouldn't resist one-second experiencing cramps or giving birth." He said, philosophically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not getting it." She said giggling. At that, Dannie tickled her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What I'm trying to say is that, even if your period is hard, no man would be able to get through the pain that women go through. They would be a crying mess in a second. But you, women, are heroes for not let that pain put you down." He said, smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why I love and respect women so much. Because they go through all that pain and still, they give you a smile at the end of the day. Just like you're doing now." He said squeezing her friend's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck! You made me cry." She said laughing as she dried her tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never thought about the period or giving birth that way. I guess you're right." She said, daydreaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I'm right!" He said proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes passed, it was almost 3 pm, Carol was gonna be home in no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their talk, they ordered pizza - at Therese's request- and ate on the couch. They were watching their favorite movie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mamma Mia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Carol opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Hey Dannie!" Said the blonde, happy to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there." Dannie got up and hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" Asked Carol as she headed to the kitchen to fill a glass with water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Therese called me." He said looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well, and I called Dannie. He showed me a new way of thinking about my period." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? May I know your new 'way of thinking'?" Asked Carol with a sly smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No man will be able to go through the pain that we go through." She said as she raised her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol looked at Dannie and laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm very happy about this new way of vision that Dannie showed you." Said Carol as she looked at Dannie, who was bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio sat back on the couch to finish the movie. Once it was over, Dannie headed home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Carol started to pepper kisses in Therese's shoulder and neck as the brunette dried the dishes Carol just cleaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therese started to feel a familiar sensation. Her cramps were back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Not again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Carol sensed her lover was tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honey, are you hurting?" Asked softly as she caressed her wife's belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's starting to hurt again." She said with tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me go grab some painkillers." Carol got up and went to the bathroom to grab the medicine. After Therese took it, they headed to the bedroom, changed into their pajamas, and lay down on the bed. Carol was caressing Therese's belly with her right hand and stroking her hair with the left one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep, I'll take care of you, my love." Said Carol as she kissed her on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you Carol." Said Therese as she kissed her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, angel." She said, kissing her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, both of them drifted to blissful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what did you all think? Let me know!!😊😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>